Maracas
by Light of Moon
Summary: "Les voy a contar la historia de dos muchachos que en su juventud, solían llevar serenata a la misma chica. El tiempo los separó y fue también el tiempo quien se encargó de reunirlos otra vez, y esto fue lo que sucedió al reencuentro…" One Shot regalo de Navidad en colaboración con GeishaPax.


_Maracas._

 _Por GeishaPax_

 _y_

 _Light of Moon 12. _

* * *

**Advertencia:** si esto se te hace familiar, en efecto, tienes tarea, debes reconocer qué historias son.

 _Buena suerte._

 _Pista: Spin off de una historia de Geisha y otra de Light of Moon 12._

 _ **AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL:** A Polatrixu, nuestra fiel y querida Beta Reader y a la Hermandad Malvada. _

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, SÓLO LA TRAMA E IDEAS ORIGINALES NOS PERTENECEN. (GEISHAPAX Y LIGHT OF MOON 12 RESPECTIVAMENTE)._**

* * *

" _Les voy a contar la historia de dos muchachos que en su juventud, solían llevar serenata a la misma chica. El tiempo los separó y fue también el tiempo quien se encargó de reunirlos otra vez, y esto fue lo que sucedió al reencuentro…"_

Estaba tan cansado de la situación que su única ruta de escape era la última opción de su lista. Su vida se había ido por el retrete y realmente deseaba olvidar. Sabía que había cometido un error y las consecuencias eran fatales para su vida, pero a pesar de ello, deseaba con todo su ser una segunda oportunidad, pero lamentablemente, el hubiera no existía.

Entró al bar conocido como "J's Bar" y pasó en automático a la barra. Pidió una botella de licor corriente no porque no tuviese las posibilidades de pagar uno más caro sino porque sentía que los efectos de dicha bebida podían llevarlo más rápido al nivel de inconsciencia que necesitaba o matarlo de una congestión alcohólica. Lo que sucediera primero.

Le sirvieron un vaso y él decidió darle un buen trago directo de la botella. Sentía como le quemaba la garganta pero eso significaba alcanzar más rápido el Nirvana de la embriaguez. Las notas de "All my love" comenzaron a sonar en la rockola y la voz de Robert Plant le removió recuerdos, aquellos felices, tan nítidos en la memoria y el corazón, como aquella canción que solía cantarle a su pelirroja en el primer viaje juntos al Caribe mexicano.

—"All of my love, all of my love, all of my love to you..." —Cantaba con voz rasposa y desafinada que lejos de sonar melodioso, sonaba como un lamento de un ánima en pena.

Y justo en la parte final soltó un grito diciendo "Sometimes I get a little bit…" rompiendo a llorar como una niñata desconsolada.

Al terminar la canción de Led Zeppelin y en medio de su pena, una melodía alegre llenó el lugar bajo la premisa de: "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…" Esa música lo hizo rabiar al instante.

—Creí que este era un lugar para hombres. —Dijo en voz alta quejándose por el cambio de ritmo.

Varios sujetos con aspecto de rudos motociclistas se le quedaron mirando sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Primero Madonna y ahora esta basura. —Se quejó relatando un incidente pasado donde había iniciado una pelea porque algún sujeto quitó su canción de Pink Floyd de la rockola para poner un hit de la diva del pop. —¿A qué hora empezaremos a pintarnos todos las uñas y a trenzarnos el cabello, señoritas? —Se burló en actitud desafiante, dispuesto a iniciar otro conflicto.

—Oye, estás ahuyentando a los clientes de mi bar… —Una voz grave con aspecto conocido le hizo levantar la cara sobre el hombro. —Si te viera nuestro padre…

—¡Cállate, tú no conoces a mi padre! Tengo el dinero suficiente para pagarte los daños… —Contestó impertinente y tratando de sacar con torpeza su billetera del bolsillo.

—Yo no necesito más dinero, Leon. —La voz ahora era más conciliadora.

El sujeto avanzó hasta la silla a su lado y se sentó, tomando otro vaso y sirviendo un trago más.

A pesar de que su visión era semi borrosa y tenía mareos por el estupor causado del licor barato, estaba casi seguro de la identidad del cantinero.

—¿Joey, mi hermano?

—Si no estuvieras tan borracho quizás te hubieras dado cuenta que era yo desde los dos últimos meses que visitas el bar. —El castaño le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se dispuso a tomar al fin su bebida. —Ahora dile al pequeño Joey, como su hermano mayor súper agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. terminó en este lugar de mala muerte y llorando como niña.

—Creí que estabas muerto. —Respondió con voz monótona mirando apenas a su hermano.

—Leon, solo estaba enfermo, recuperé un poco mi salud desde hace tres años, quise empezar desde cero y lejos, no quería atar a alguien que no me amaba a mi lado. —Ambos sabían exactamente de quién hablaba.

Y era justo ese tema, del que Leon no quería hablar. Se quedó en completo silencio.

—Dime que no te dejó por alcohólico… te dejé todo en bandeja de plata.

—No me dejó por alcohólico. —Contestó a la defensiva y agregó; —Me dejó por cabrón. Y se va a casar con otro.

Joey casi se atraganta con el trago, lo observó de reojo con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se iban a salir de las cuencas.

—No me jodas… tío, ¿en serio? Es que… tú… no me lo creo, el mujeriego de la familia soy yo.

—Se me hizo fácil tener una relación clandestina con una mujer que siempre me había atraído, pero yo… Amaba a Claire y no lo sabía… —Relató el rubio su breve romance con la espía Ada Wong.

El menor de los Kennedy sonrió débilmente. Sabía que León estaba siendo sincero y se sintió un tanto afligido al saber que su desaparición parecía haber sido en balde. No podía dejarlo así, tenía que hacer algo.

—¿Y la vas a dejar ir así? —Soltó de golpe mientras servía un trago en cada vaso. —¿Cómo si nunca hubiera pasado nada? ¿cómo si yo no me hubiera ido?

—¿Crees que no he luchado, Joey? Ya hice todo lo humanamente posible, y sin embargo en todas las ocasiones me ha mandado al demonio.

¿Por qué siempre la vida se aferraba en contra del agente de la DSO? El cantinero suspiró un poco mortificado, ya que en el poco tiempo que fue pareja de la pelirroja, sabía que tenía una personalidad bastante marcada y fuerte. Claire no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, sino es que era imposible. El mismo fue víctima de sus actos y justo antes del fatal accidente que lo dejó en esta situación, la activista lo había mandado oficialmente al demonio.

Joey se puso de pie, avanzó a la barra. Dio instrucciones a su mesera y sacó a alguien de la cocina. Entró a una habitación y volvió casi enseguida con una botella mejor que la porquería de imitación de vodka que estaban tomando antes.

Ante la mirada confundida por el licor en su hermano, Joey puso una botella de tequila sobre la mesa.

Llenó los dos vasos y enseguida, los dos de un trago se acabaron el contenido.

—Siempre has tenido buen ojo con las mujeres, te gustan las mismas chicas que a mi. —La boca de Leon mostraba de todo menos una sonrisa. —¿Recuerdas a Alannis Foey, de la preparatoria? Hace poco la vi con su marido y dos niños.

—¿Cómo olvidarla? ¡tenía las mejores tetas de toda la generación! —Comentó el mayor Kennedy riendo y haciendo obscenidades con las manos provocando una carcajada de su hermano.

—¿Y a Karen Smith? Recuerdo como la sacaste de clases, la llevaste a las gradas del campo de fútbol y te pusiste a cantar "Can't take my eyes off you" con la banda de freaks. — Joey imitó con la botella a Leon con el parlante. —Tom aún me recordaba en facebook que le debemos un favor con los de la banda.

—Si le funcionó a Heath Ledger, creí que en mí también funcionaría… Y terminó siendo tu novia. — agregó Leon aún riendo.

—Siempre nos gustan las mismas mujeres, tenemos buen gusto.

—Salud por eso hermano. —Propuso el agente de la D.S.O. chocando las copas con su hermano.

—Esto amerita esa señora canción. —El menor se puso de pie, quitó arbitrariamente a la princesa del pop que ahora se escuchaba en la rockola, dejando el lugar a "Can't take my eyes off you".

Leon le hizo segunda y se puso de pie a intentar hacer el terrible baile de la preparatoria con el show de cánticos satánicos. En medio del baile, el rubio resbaló con una cáscara de limón y fue a azotar en el suelo sobre su retaguardia, provocando las risotadas de su hermano que al intentar levantarlo también fue a dar al piso.

Se quedaron en el suelo otro rato en lo que la risa disminuía y se levantaron como pudieron.

—Hay que hacerlo de nuevo Leon, si Karen se enamoró, podemos lograrlo de nuevo, en equipo somos los "cracks".

—Hmmm… No tiene caso hermano, Claire está muy enamorada del imbécil de Nivans, un soldadito de la B.S.A.A. —Explicó con menos ímpetu el hermano mayor.

—¿Ese pesado? Somos los hermanos Kennedy, podemos con un soldaducho… además. —Le señaló el pecho. —Lo que hay en el corazón no se cambia, estoy seguro que ella te ama pero está más enojada ahora.

—¿En verdad lo crees?

—Mi chica te amaba, pero da igual, eres mi hermano y te quiero por más celoso que esté de ti. — la voz de Joey fue seria pese a la briaguez.

Leon se sintió nuevamente animado por la propuesta de su hermano, quizás, sólo quizás si lo volviera a intentar una vez más, podría lograr esa segunda oportunidad que tanto había soñado volver a tener con Claire Redfield.

—Vámos.

Joey tomó las llaves y el abrigo del perchero cuando miró que aún había un cliente en una mesa apartada.

—Disculpe, ya vamos a cerrar. —Mencionó el dueño del bar al último cliente.

—¿Jake? ¿Jake Muller? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Leon al reconocer al más joven que vestía jeans casuales y una chaqueta de cuero.

—Me entretengo viendo a dos idiotas haciendo estupideces. —Mencionó Muller tomando el último trago de su cerveza alemana.

—¿Escuchaste todo? —Cuestionó el agente de la D.S.O. a su viejo conocido.

—Desde tus berridos destrozando la canción de Led Zeppelin hasta el plan de la serenata en casa de Claire.

—Pues ya escuchaste, voy a recuperar a mi chica. —Contestó tambaleándose el mayor Kennedy.

—¿Y sabes dónde vive? —Lo interrogó el pelirrojo mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

—Su departamento de soltera, en la calle 3… —Respondió en medio de hipo mientras su hermano Joey lo sostenía.

Jake sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta unas llaves con un pequeño llavero en forma de Mickey Mouse que Leon reconoció al instante.

—¿Qué haces con las llaves del departamento de Claire? —Dijo en voz alta reconociendo el pequeño colgante que en alguna ocasión le había regalado a su entonces novia.

—Era su departamento, me lo vendió hace unos meses.

A punto de dejarse caer, Joey sostuvo a su hermano que estaba más ebrio, mientras trataba de recuperar el equilibrio.

—¡Ahora no tengo ni puta idea de dónde vive! —Se lamentó abatido el rubio apretando los puños.

—¿Antes de partir, Claire no te dejó alguna nueva dirección? —Preguntó el cantinero al primogénito de Albert Wesker.

Jake se quedó pensando seriamente por unos instantes. Estaba bastante divertido mirando las escenitas protagonizadas por los Kennedy y quizás sería buena idea mirar en qué diablos terminaba todo esto.

—Hoy estoy de buenas. —Contestó poniéndose de pie y dejando un billete sobre la mesa. —Los llevaré hasta el nuevo departamento de Claire. —Terminó resolviendo con diversión a expensas que Sherry Birkin iba a matarlo cuando se enterara. Ver a esos dos valía el riesgo.

* * *

El trío estaba frente al vecindario de la mujer, Jake señalaba con el dedo la casa 10 por donde se lograba percibir una pequeña luz de lo que parecía ser la habitación de la pelirroja.

Leon aún con la inseguridad marcada en la frente giró para encarar a su hermano que sostenía una guitarra que había sacado del armario de cosas olvidadas del bar. Estaba tan ebrio que si la rompía, sabía que tendría que reponerla a uno de sus mejores clientes.

—¿Y qué canción va a ser?

La pregunta de Jake les hizo volver a la realidad.

No habían dicho que puñetera canción iban a cantar, ni siquiera si se sabían actualmente las mismas.

—Canta "Baby come back" de Player. —Sugirió Joey.

—No me la sé.

—Pensé que un viejo como tú se iba a saber una canción de su época. —Comentó Jake en burla. —A ver, Leon 2.0, tócala para tu hermano.

Joey se aclaró la garganta y empezó a tocar la guitarra.

—Viejo, esa es de Eric Carmen, "All by myself". —reclamó el agente frunciendo el ceño. —Eso es para niñas.

—Es lo único que sé tocar, a las chicas en la universidad les encantaba.

—Están jodidos. —Jake no pudo contener la carcajada por más tiempo.

Leon se enderezó un poco y tambaleante empezó a cantar hasta que la risa de Jake empezó a hacerse más notoria.

—No amigo, apestas, no vas a alcanzarla. Mejor canta algo que le guste a ella. — el pelirrojo se secaba las lágrimas y empezaba a recuperar su color normal de piel.

El ex policía se frotó las sienes y trató de recordar qué canción podría gustarle a su pelirroja y que por supuesto también pudiera cantar sin que su voz se deformara al grado que sonara como un animal agonizando. Nunca había sido un buen cantante, por lo cual la tarea se complicaba bastante.

—¡Al demonio! —Joey lanzó la guitarra. —Ya, ya sé, a Claire le gusta Queen, canta algo del señor homosexual Mercury.

—Bohemian Rhapsody. —Afirmó el rubio recordando en su memoria que esa era la melodía favorita de la menor Redfield. —Por favor chicos, acompáñenme con la intro..

Joey se aclaró la garganta para empezar a cantar y Jake apoyó la moción con tal de ver un poco más de ese show de comedia protagonizado por los hermanos.

" _Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality  
Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see.." _

Pronunciaron los otros dos hombres; el sobrio y el ebrio, empezando la canción a capella a falta de música, y cuando fue el turno de Leon, tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, para intentar alcanzar las notas altas.

" _I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me…"_

—Aquí es la mejor parte. —el menor le dió un codazo pero Leon le aventó la cabeza provocando que se cayera.

" _Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away…"_

En esta parte, el trío miró a una silueta dibujarse en el interior, alguien estaba a punto de salir.

"¡Que me jodan! La idea de este par de locos va a dar buenos resultados!" Pensó Muller con un toque de incredulidad. Los Kennedy también se dieron cuenta de esto y Joey animó a su hermano que subiera el volumen de su voz y este se irguió y tomó un profundo respiro, iba a poner todo el sentimiento y amor en la parte más emocionante de la canción.

La ventana se vio iluminada con más intensidad. Incluso algunos vecinos empezaron a asomar la cabeza.

 _Mama, oh oh oh oh oh, didn't mean to cr…_

De repente la canción se cortó de golpe por un balde de agua fría que silenció al cantante y alcanzó a empapar a sus acompañantes. Una mano se asomó por la cortina abriendo el espacio de comunicación.

La cabeza que se asomó no era la de Claire; una famosa cara mal humorada de cabello castaño y ojos azules, con el ceño totalmente fruncido y cara de ser levantado de su sueño reparador de belleza apareció. Pero antes de que terminasen de asimilar la información, la otra mano del capitán de la B.S.A.A. les lanzó la cubeta a la cabeza para terminar de ahuyentarlo.

—¡Carajo, cállense mal vivientes, pensé que estaban dos gatos fornicando!

Y dándose media vuelta Chris Redfield se marchó sin siquiera mirarlos, volviendo a apagar a luz para dormir.

—¿Ese era Chris? —Preguntó el menor de los Kennedy creyendo reconocer al hermano de la pelirroja.

—Inconfundible su sentido del humor. —Comentó Jake sacudiéndose el agua de la chaqueta.

—Casi nos funciona, hermano. —Dijo Joey tratando de animar a Leon que estaba hecho una sopa y debido a la baja temperatura del agua hasta su embriaguez había disminuido considerablemente.

—Larguémonos, necesito calzoncillos secos.. —Determinó finalmente el agente de la D.S.O. para que se marcharan.

—Anyway the winds blow…

—Cállate, Jake.

Joey dió una media sonrisa al mal humor de su hermano. Quizás no habían logrado recuperar hoy a la ex novia de su hermano, quizás las serenatas de antaño esta vez no habían funcionado pero, esta no sería la última vez que lo intentarían.

* * *

 **Regalo de Navidad para los fans de _"Falling in to you,"_ y la secuela de _"Te perdí"_ y _"Vivir por ella."_**

Moraleja: Si piensas que ir a cantar una serenata con tu hermano, hecho una jarra, va a salir a la primera, estás equivocado Kennedy. Se necesita más suerte para recuperar a la Redfield.


End file.
